The First and the Last Sight
by Blackpantherprince
Summary: An adult Harry is remembering Professor Severus Snape, and the very first and last time he saw his teacher alive, the bravest man he ever met. A poem reflecting on Severus' life and what could have been if Harry had been a Slytherin. Looking back, Harry ponders on the many "What ifs" ... Told in his voice. Disclaimer: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.
**The First and the Last Sight**

I remember when I first saw your face

My first day at Hogwarts School

Eleven years old

I entered a strange new place

A world full of Magic and dangers I yet did not know

No, I could not yet imagine, what was at stake

I had just heard about my parent's fate

and He Who Must Not Be Named

-oOo-

At the High Table you sat

beside the Headmaster in his throne-like Chair

It was the first time I saw him too

At least, what I can recall

-oOo-

I thought he looked a bit odd

But still, he was kind of cool

Even if he looked a bit like a clown

wearing colors bright

But yet, radiating might

-oOo-

Beside him, you looked a bit like a crow

Or maybe a raven, all in black, you were quite the scary sight

Much more so, than the man in the lilac turban at your side

Looks can be deceiving, isn't that so?

-oOo-

Him, I had met before

He seemed quite the stuttering old fool

But first, my attention was caught by an old stool

A pointed hat on top, singing about the school

A song about the houses four

So, at first, I did not give you much thought

My eyes were glued to the stool

-oOo-

Being a Potter

I had to wait quite long

in line behind my schoolmates

to put the hat on

And then, there was a debate

-oOo-

I sometimes wonder, though

Yes, I often do ponder

What it would have entailed

If I had let the hat had its way

What may have changed

If I had been one of your snakes

in my Hogwarts' days?

-oOo-

Sometimes, I like to think

that, if I had been a Slytherin

We both might have seen

at least a bit of the man and the boy within?

-oOo-

But all I saw, was a snarky old git

I can never forget

How you singled me out

How you seemed to hate me so much

-oOo-

I did not understand

-oOo-

All you could see was my father's face

But that I did not know

Nor did I know how he treated you at school

-oOo-

If you would have told me

I might have understood

You see, I was bullied at home

-oOo-

At first

I thought you were the villain

trying to steal the stone

-oOo-

We were both so blinded

And I was but a child

But I wish we both could have seen

beyond the surface

There was so much prejudice

And the House rivalry put fire on the gasoline

In Slytherin house, would it have turned out differently?

-oOo-

Nor did I know you were friends with Lily

My mother with the green eyes

My green eyes

The eyes that you loved so dearly

-oOo-

I did not yet know you were a spy

but thought you were on the Dark Side

-oOo-

Later, I learned that you protected me with your life

Behind the scenes, for the sake of my mother's eyes

For the sake of her sacrifice

But it was a bit late

That is my great regret

-oOo-

I wish we both in time would have seen

Beyond all masks and sins of the past

-oOo-

You see, I am just me, Harry

I may have my father's face

and my mother's eyes

But I am neither

I am Harry

-oOo-

I was not a spoiled brat

But I believe you knew that deep inside

Despite your harshness in class

Some of it might even have been an act

-oOo-

Being on two sides

You walked a thin line

To outsmart the evil one

-oOo-

And then, you commited the ultimate crime

extinguishing Dumbledore's life

You fooled us all, the Dark and the Light Side alike

But at a terrible price

To be seen as the murderer of the master of Light

But it was all a disguise

In truth, you saved Draco's life

Believe me, when I learned of your sacrifice

it brought tears to my eyes

-oOo-

That final day

after Nagini's bite

when your memories you gave

I wish I could have saved your life

Instead, I had to see you bleed and die

Green met black one last time

But we finally saw each other's true face

-oOo-

And when I now see my youngest son

Meet his green gaze

The boy that bears your very name

I can honestly say

That your bravery in many ways

Saved the day

-oOo-

You were the bravest man

I have ever met

And we finally saw each other's true self

But there is a lot of regret

-oOo-

And now, when the war is won

When all is said and done

Now when you are gone

Is all I can say

Rest in Peace

My dear Half-Blood Prince

-oOo-

In Life

You had a lot of strife and toil

But it was not in vain

And you are now in a better place

Beyond the veil

-oOo-

In the midst of it all

I am sad, but also glad

That we both finally saw

Who we truly are

-oOo-

Harry


End file.
